


To be Loved

by Innocentbutnotbychoice



Series: To be loved [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Wraith is so freaking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentbutnotbychoice/pseuds/Innocentbutnotbychoice
Summary: Officer Anita Williams is looking to reunite with her ex lover Ajay so she turns to her former foster kid.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I learned Wraith’s real name. I just found out today lolll. I hope you guys like this I’ll try to update everyday.

"Officer Williams."

A short brown woman entered the room as the greeting left her plump lips. Her wide hips swished back and forth. Her thick accent filled the otherwise silent room.

A tall dark skin woman turned to acknowledge her presence. The gun on her hip coming back into view, silently warning Wraith to stop pushing the woman's buttons. Her eyes trailed the shorter woman to her seat.

"Ajay, it took you long enough." The officer, that currently had her handcuffed, looked from Ajay just to glare in her direction.

The social worker situated herself across from the girl, giving the officer a short glare before reapplying herself to the girl.

"Wraith I thought we had a deal." Ajay said a frown on her face.

"I didn't do anything." Wraith crossed her arms. She could feel her bun shift from the movement, reminding her to take it down to cover the light bruising on her neck.

"Nothing?" Officer Williams raised an eyebrow. "You were shoplifting and pick-pocketing."

"Officer Williams please just let this one slide" Ajay looked into the taller woman’s eyes, "Anita, she's only 17."

"It's not up to me, it's whether or not the store and victims want to press charges." Ajay jutted her bottom lip and widened her brown eyes. Officer Williams grumbled, "fine, I'll see if I can pull some strings. but if she ends up here one more time, I'll have her punished for more than just a misdemeanor."

"Thank you!" Ajay stood and wrapped her arms around Officer Williams' neck, embracing her tightly. "I owe you one."

Wraith watched as the police officers face softened and she had the tiniest hint of a smile. She pulled the petite social worker closer then whispered in her ear, eliciting giggles from her.

———

"What's with you and Officer annoying?" Wraith asked as they drove from the police station.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." She fixed her light blue eyes on the passing trees. They flashed by brown and green. She wondered how it would feel to have an officer smitten for her. To be as perfect and pretty as her case worker. To be loved.

"Wraith you're almost 18, you could be seriously charged for the actions you make."

"I know." She stared out the window. Brown and green.


	2. Court day

“Three months probation, one year of counseling." The judge banged her hammer twice and she was escorted from the room. 

"Wraith, they went easy on you. Some kids get a year in jail." Ajay said giving her a small smile.

Wraith rolled her eyes. She pulled up her sagging pants. They were a 'gift' from Ajay for the court day.

"You have to promise you won't do anything like this again." 

Wraith's lips formed a line. "Of course," she liked lying to Ajay, it was kinda like getting back at her for being so perfect. 

"Ajay," A familiar voice called out to the social worker. 

"Bab- Anita, I thought I told you nine,"

Officer Williams strides over and embraces Ajay before giving her a firm nod of acknowledgement. Wraith gave a little wave. They held each other smiling, not caring that people were watching and whispering. 

She shifted uncomfortably before turning away from the two and sneaking out. Hidden beneath a tree, beside the court house she pulled out a used cigarette. She lit it and put it to her mouth, taking a draw and letting out a breath. She imagined dark brown eyes staring lovingly into hers and being held. She closed her eyes and sighed. How would it feel to be held like that?

She chuckled darkly. She didn't have to imagine it. She did get held. Almost every night she was held down, one hand wrapped around her mouth and the other... 

She shivered. 

She wondered if anyone else felt disgusting when they were being held or was it different. Is there really a warm feeling in your chest or butterflies in your stomach like in the books she reads. 

The court door opened. Ajay and Officer Williams hand in hand smiling. She winced as she snuffed her cigarette out on her finger. Her pants slipped slightly revealing a bruise above her hip bone. She quickly pulled it up. 

If anyone found out about it, it would earn her more and even some on her neck. So she pulled up her pants and walked towards the happy couple.


	3. Doctor’s appointment

"Anita Williams, the doctor will see you now," the petite nurse called out to her.

She had rounded hips and she quickly looked away as the thoughts of Ajay started to resurface. Her lips, her eyes, her touch. She looked away from the nurse and to her side. A black messy bun caught her eye.

The minor.

She slowed her pace. She took another glance to be sure. Light blue eyes confirmed it. She would have looked the same if not for her more chiseled jaw line and the odd blue and purple discoloring on her face and forearms.

"Hey," Anita gave her a small smile.

The girl looked up at her, her blue eyes uninterested. The blue and purple were bruises. They decorated her pale face. The girl just stared. She was beginning to become annoyed when she realized that the girl didn't know who she was.

_It has been over 3 years_.

"Officer Williams" she reminded.

"I know," the girl looked her firmly in the eyes.

Anita found herself looking at her blue and purple bruises.

"What happened? You ok?"

"I'm fine, just fell off my bed and my shelf dropped on me."

"That was some fall, you nee-"

"you here to arrest me or something, Officer Williams?"

Anita held up her hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to ask if-"

"Anita, this way" the Petite nurse called out to her and she gave Wraith a nod to say goodbye.

Wraith raised a brow in acknowledgement.

As she was leaving she walked to where she had last saw the pale girl and found the room to be empty. She counted her lose and headed to her car.

The black bun came into view once again. Just three cars down was a pale beige car that was rusted orange in large spots. The girl unlocked the small car and got into the drivers seat.

"Hey," she walked over. The girl looked up.

"What do you want? You following me now" she was caught off guard by Wraith's aggression.

"No" She replied, slight annoyance in her tone. "I was just wondering- never mind, drive safe kid and watch out for shelves."

"Will do, Officer."

"Right."


	4. Domestic Violence

"Domestic violence, he kicked down the door and they got into a fight, that's what the lady said. He got a black eye and she got a busted lip," the deputy beside her said as she looked at the girl.

"Do you wanna press charges ma'am?" The deputy asked.

"No, I don't. Nothing happened" her light blue eyes seemed dead. Wraith pulled out a pack of cigarettes and clapped them on her palm.

"Alright but we're gonna need a report from you, we're gonna get one from your boyfriend so you might as well tell us," the deputy said.

"I said nothing happened, go next door and listen to her fabricated stories and make something up from that."

The deputy narrowed his eyes but left to address the boyfriend.

"What happened?" She asked eyeing the girl from her side. Wraith was leaning against her car. The bruises from before were fading but she could see a large one just below her pajama shorts. It was new.

"Nothing," she patted her pockets and Anita extended a lighter. "Thanks" she lit her cigarette then passed the lighter back, "you smoke?"

"No, just have a habit of carrying a lighter on me," She changed the subject, "You constantly get the police called on you?"

Wraith let out a puff of smoke, "Yes, this nosy lady can't differentiate an argument from a physical fight,"

She wanted to point out her busted lip but knowing the girl would probably defend him, chose not to.

"She's just looking out for you, lots of bad stuff happens out here,"

"Yeah yeah"

"You know if it's not working, it's best to just leave,"

"Like what you did to Ajay?"

Anita turned to her slowly. "What do you know about that?"

Wraith drew in a breath and let it out slowly. "She cried a lot," she snuffed the cigarette out on her rusted car. "See ya later Officer."

She pressed her lips tightly together as Wraith walked towards her doorless apartment.


	5. Standing in the rain

"What are you doing standing here?" 

She had been on patrol when the messy black bun and pale skin caught her eye. Wraith was standing on the side of the sidewalk in a grey sweatsuit in the rain. 

"I'm just waiting for someone" She didn't bother to look at the officer but kept her eyes on the passing cars. 

"For who? How long have you been waiting?"

"Boyfriend, Not long"

"Well I can just drop you off if you want" 

"It's ok" 

"Alright then" she drove off slowly waiting for the girl to come to her senses, but she continued to stand there looking at the cars passing. A small red car pulled over and she got in. 

She pulled over waiting for them to pass by. As they passed by she saw a man with blonde hair at the wheel and Wraith nowhere to be found. 

She turned back on the street to follow them. Her hand hovered above the switch for her patrol car. She sighed moving her hand to her turn signal. It was none of her business if Wraith was cheating on her boyfriend. She would be lying if she said she didn't think he deserved it. She switched lanes and turned down the street watching the small red car disappear past the houses.


	6. Risk

"Anita you need to watch your diet, you're at risk! This isn't as easy as locking people up, this is serious." Her doctor said, her French accent would’ve confused other people but Anita knew her long enough that she easily understood. 

"Who said locking people up was easy?" 

"Oh mon Dieu! You get what I mean," The Doctor said as she rolled her blue eyes. 

"Ok, I'll watch what I eat, I'll sleep more, I'll completely change my life," Anita rolled her eyes. They told her the same thing two years ago and she's still here.

"I think you should try to stay in the office, police work is serious"

"That's one thing I won't change,"

"Listen to me, this is serious,"

"I understand but I'm not about to waste in an office when I'm needed much more on the streets,"

"You're willing to risk your life for your job, Anita?"

She left, the question staying on the forefront of her mind.


	7. False diagnosis

"Why does nothing else matter to you? Not me, not even your life!" 

"What does this have to do with you! I am not quitting my job because it 'might' be serious,"

"Wow, you're willing to risk your life for a job, I can't believe you right now Anita," 

"Well believe it,"

"I guess you don't care about me,"

"Ajay wait," 

"No, I think I'm done," her voice cracked. Her hardened features had softened as tears edged down her brown cheeks. 

She wanted to hold her. Apologize even promise to quit her job in that moment but her ego held her. 

Anita chuckled at the memory. She lost the love of her life over a diagnosis that wasn't even correct.


	8. You’re Negative

"You're negative"  
Wraith let out a breath. 

"Weren't you here two weeks ago for a HIV test?"

"Yeah, I just got nervous,"

"Are you sleeping with multiple people?" The woman said swiveling her chair towards her small laptop to type something, “it’s okay to do so but...”

"No," she answered quickly, she stood and grabbed her jacket to leave, "thanks doctor," as she opened the door, her eyes narrowed. 

"So you're following me?"

Anita could feel her cheeks heat up. She wasn't eavesdropping the lady was talking loud enough for her to overhear. Plus the waiting room is diagonal to the room she was being seen in. "Not following you, just have same appointment days,"

"What a coincidence," Wraith walked past her and down the hall to the exit.

Anita left out an hour later, her body feeling weird from being touched. The girl was siting on the curb, a cigarette to her mouth. 

"You must really like the clinic,"

"Maybe I do?" She whispered and drew in another breath, holding in the smoke for some time before letting it out.

"Want a drive home?" 

"No, I'm ok" 

"What happened to your car?"

"It's my boyfriends, he has it," 

"Lets go grab a bite, you look like you could use a good meal,"

She drew in a long breath, the ashes dropping on her pants. She breathed it out through her nose then snuffed the cigarette on the sidewalk. She stood and followed Anita to her car.

"Nice truck" Wraith said as she climbed in on the passengers side.

Anita flashed a smile. She loved her cars and when people complimented them, It made all the money and hard work to keep up with them seem worth it.

"Thanks," she started her car and put on her seat belt. "Seat belt,"

Wraith looked over to her and rolled her eyes. She strapped herself in and looked out the window.

"You better put a seat belt on when you drive your own car,"

"I don't, I like the thrill of intensifying my chances of dying," she said sarcastically.

"You already do every time you put a cigarette to your lips," she could see her roll her eyes.

"Yeah thanks mom for the advice,"


	9. Chapter 9

She parked at her favorite restaurant and walked inside. They were escorted to a small booth and took their seats opposite of each other.

"So how's Ajay?" She asked keeping her eyes on the menu.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in two years," she looked up and blue eyes were stuck on her.

"Oh, well what are you getting, it's on me,"

"What can I get you guys today," The waiter walked over and asked.

"The Pancake meal with extra eggs and extra sausages with orange juice," 

"Water and a salad," Wraith said closing the menu and handing it to the waiter.

"That's all you want?"

"I ate this morning, not really hungry,"

Anita passed her menu to the waiter.

"You know they say the person the waiter gives the bill to when same sex people get one bill, is the one they determine is on top," Wraith gave a small smile. 

Anita realized it was the first time she saw her smile. Her chest tightened and she coughed. Wraith stopped smiling and looked out the window. Anita didn’t know what to say, her usual confidence had shrunk slightly to the awkwardness of what she assumed was a joke.

"How old are you, Officer Williams?" 

Anita was confused. "31, why?"

"31 and not married yet, you're running out of time,"

"What?"

"No one ever goes with you to the doctor,"

"That's because I'm not dating anyone, no one goes with you."

"My boyfriend is an asshole,"

_ HIV and STD's ___

_ _"Does he cheat on you?" _ _

_ _"Probably does, I don't really care."_ _

_ _"Then why are you still with him," _ _

_ _"Love makes you do stupid things," _ _

_ _"That's not love, it's a toxic relationship,"_ _

_ _Wraith shrugged and turned back to the window. She had the sudden urge to see her smile again. _ _

_ _"Your eyes are beautiful," Anita wanted to punch herself the moment it slipped from her lips. _ _

_ _Wraith turned to her, her cheeks pink. "Thank you.” She was quiet for a moment, “I love your eyes, I always wanted brown eyes." _ _

_ _"Really?" _ _

_ _"Yes, ever sinc-" _ _

_ _"What the fuck are you doing!" A hand jerked Wraith from the booth. She quickly stood up. "I told you to wait outside the hospital, what are you doing here," _ _

_ _She didn’t even hear the guy approach them. Anita stood, her face going hard. The shoulder length dark hair and green eyes, this was unquestionably Wraith's boyfriend. He looked from her to Wraith. _ _

_ _"No one came," Wraith said calmly but her hand trembled in his grasp._ _

_ _"You're over here hanging with friends, I could've lost my client you dumb bitch," he pulled her from the booth causing her to stumble. _ _

_ _Anita grabbed her arm, tugging her towards her. Wraith looked back her eyes going wide. She wanted to tell her she would get rid of him, that everything was going to be ok._ _

_ _"Watch how you speak to her" her voice hardened._ _

_ _"What the fuck" he turned his eyes going hard, he reached for his pockets and Wraith grabbed him, separating Anita's hand from hers._ _

_ _"Officer Williams everything's ok," she empathized her title, giving her boyfriend a warning look. "Sam lets go." _ _

_ _Anita watched them leave. Out the window he grabbed her by her neck shoving her in the car. "He said you weren't there and he wanted his money back and you're here having lunch with a fucking police officer!"_ _


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi,"

It was too early the room was still dark and she struggled to understand where the voice was coming from. 

"Officer Williams," she could hear sniffles.

"Huh?" She groaned. The voice was coming from beside her.

"This is Wraith, can you come pick me up?"

"Wraith?" 

She was silent for some time. 

"What's going on?" She found her phone and saw 'unknown number' on it. "Wraith?" 

"Never mind" she sighed.

"No, wait what's going-?"

A click and she was gone. She clicked on the unknown number and it went straight to voice mail.

It was 2 in the morning and she had to be up at 6. She was going to regret this. She strapped on her seat belt and drove to Wraith's apartment. 

She was sitting on the curb in shorts and a spaghetti strapped tank top, beside her rusted car. Of course a cigarette sat in between her fingers as she blew smoke. She pulled over and Wraith stood up confused. 

"Mike?" She asked. She seemed hesitant to come near the car and backed towards the sidewalk. "Sam said-"

"It's me, get in." Anita rolled down the window and Wraith gave a faint smile before climbing in.

She drove, flying down the street, wanting to get home to get more sleep. It was quiet between them as Wraith stared out the window.

"Who’s Mike?" 

"Huh, oh he's my friend." 

"Didn't look like it when you thought I was him."

"He's an aggressive friend, I don't like being around him alone." She continued to stare out the window but she could see her muscle tense.

"What do you mean by aggressive? He ever tried anything?" 

"No he just, I don't want to talk about it."

"Wraith, you can tell me anything. If someone is hurting you I can help." 

"It's nothing serious." 

They returned to her home. It was a small cookie cutter house with a large garage. Her yorkie mix and German shepherd greeted them at the door. They regarded Wraith warily, getting close enough to smell her but not allowing her to touch them. 

"Well welcome to my humble abode," Wraith looked around taking in the newly renovated home.

"This is really nice." She sat awkwardly on the couch.

"You can sleep in my bed."

"Huh," she spun around quick, a blush on her cheeks.

Anita laughed. "I mean you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch. Don't worry I won't try anything." 

"Oh," her cheeks burned even brighter and Anita laughed again. "It's ok, I can take the couch." Wraith suggested.

"No, no you're my guest. Follow me." 

She lead Wraith through her hallway and into her large bedroom. It was bare and plain. A picture of Ajay and her was on her nightstand and she placed it down when she caught Wraith staring at it. 

"Um, thank you Officer Williams," 

"Call me Anita and it's fine. Goodnight." She gave her a smile before turning away towards the door.

"Wait," Wraith was fiddling her thumbs. Her cheeks pink. "I really don't feel comfortable sleeping in your bed while you sleep on the couch. You probably have to go to work tomorrow and I don-"

"Wraith it's ok," she smiled at how cute she was.

"Please let me take the couch,"

"Fine we can share the bed then," She looked to her waiting for her protest.

Wraith's cheeks were beet red. She was twiddling her thumbs even more and she nodded as she slid slowly into the bed. Anita laughed and got into bed, settling on her side.

"Goodnight," She yawned and turned off the lamp on her nightstand.

"Goodnight."

She woke up an hour later. Her eyes were closed but she could feel a body in her arms. She pulled Ajay in closer, kissing the back of her neck.   
She missed this. Them. Together again.  
The smell of cigarettes filled her nose and she coughed turning on her side. She heard a mumbled 'sorry' before the room quieted again.

"Ajay open the window," She slurred. The smell of smoke was becoming overwhelming. She heard the sounds of footsteps before she fell back to sleep. 

She woke up to a cold breeze and her alarm clock blearing. She sat up turning off the clock and stretching. Her bed was empty. She closed the window shivering then walked towards her front door to check for the morning paper.

She opened the door and nearly peed herself when Wraith was sitting there on her stoop. She was smoking a cigarette. She tapped her finger on the flame repeatedly snuffing it.

"I'm sorry," she stood up quickly, placing the cigarette in her pajama pocket. "I wasn't going to smoke but I needed to."

"It's ok," she opened the door wider and Wraith walked in. They settled in the kitchen, Wraith on a stool at her island and Anita taking out ingredients for breakfast. 

“So what happened last night?” She asked as she broke an egg softly against her glass bowl.

“Nothing” Wraith answered quickly.

Anita sighed. Wraith would never leave that boy and there was really nothing she could do about it. 

"You got a job Wraith?" She changed the subject thinking it would lighten the mood instead backfired.

"Um, no" She looked away.

"So how do you make money to stay in that apartment," 

"My boyfriend pays for everything," 

"You're what, 20?"

"21 now," Wraith fixed a glare on her, her eyes hard.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to make you upset," She focused on stirring the pancake mix and Wraith's softened expression. "I just want to make sure you're doing ok. But enough about that. I'm not here to interrogate you, how did you sleep last night?"

Her lips turned up in an attractive smirk. "It was fine especially when it comes with a perk of being held at night." 

It was her turn to be shocked as she snapped her head towards Wraith. "Held?" Her cheeks burned as she remembered her dream of holding Ajay. "I'm so sorry, I didn't- I thought you- I'm so sorry" 

"It's ok," Wraith smiled. 

"God that's embarrassing," she chuckled as she thought about spooning Wraith.


	11. Chapter 11

She was sitting outside the clinic. Dark hair in a messy ponytail, pale skin contrasting against the busy colors of the city. She was staring at the trees as she approached her.

"You like the greenery?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened and she quickly turned towards her. Her facial features softened and she turned back around. "What did you say?"

"Did I scare you?" Anita chuckled and took a seat beside her. She looked to the girl to catch her rolling her eyes. 

"Not scared just startled"

"Same thing" she smiled

"Then you don't know the meanings of those words," she smirked. 

She liked watching her facial expressions change, as rare as that was. "Are you insulting an officer?" 

"And what if I am, Officer Williams?" Wraith leaned over brushing her shoulder against her arm. Her eyes stayed on where their body made contact before flicking up to Anita's dark brown eyes. 

"Are you flirting with me?" She laughed amused when Wraith's cheeks flushed red.

"I was just...." Then Wraith laughed. Her eyes closing as the smooth sound left her lips. She was beautiful.


	12. Wet Dreams

The pressure was building. She placed her hand on her own breast, it was what she would do, as the other stayed firmly between her legs, building the pressure. 

Lips ghosted her own. Phantom lips and she swore she could really feel them. Still taste herself on those soft plush lips as if she was still here. Those lips not only told her they loved her they showed her. They glided over her body, exploring every inch, eliciting every sound she could make. 

Her hand moved quickly inside her and she gave one last squeeze of her breast as her name left her mouth in ecstasy. 

“Ajay.”


	13. Party without me

Unknown: Hey

Anita: Who is this

Unknown: Wraith

Anita: You always find a way to stay in touch with me

Wraith: What can I say I always know how to get what I want

Anita: hmmm and what do you want?

Wraith: I don't know, you tell me

Anita: You probably bump into me on purpose lol

Wraith: Maybe I do. I beat up my boyfriend so my neighbor can call the police and I make sure to go to the doctor whenever you do lolll

Anita: ok now you're scaring me lol

Wraith: Didn't think the brave Officer Williams got scared

Anita: How'd you even get my number lol

Wraith: I'm good at finding things

Anita: Should I be worried lol

Wraith: Maybe

Wraith: Actually Ajay gave it to me

Anita: You spoke to her recently

Wraith: No, she gave it to me awhile ago.

Anita: oh, do you still have her number?

Wraith: This is her number 019-559-2345.

Anita: thanks kiddo, I owe you one

Wraith: it's no problem and I'll hold you up to that

She dialed the number and took a breath. After a year she would finally talk to her. She could fix what she ruined. She hit call.

"This number is no longer in service-" she hung up the phone, tears at the edges of her eyes.

Anita: That wasn't her number.

Wraith: I'm sorry, she gave it to me awhile ago. She must've changed it.

Wraith: Want to go out?

Anita: yeah I need to get out. I'll pick you up.

The bar was one that she frequent to. Not that she was proud of it but everyone knew her. Anita held the door open, blearing music that was once muffled now boomed into the quiet night. Wraith stepped through, giving Anita a quiet thank you.

They went to the bar area, pushing past the dancing bodies and taking a seat on the stools beside each other.

"Let me have two of your strongest stuff,"

"Sure thing Anita," 

"So do you come here often?" Anita asked winking at Wraith.

  
"No, but I will if you do," Wraith winked back, a light blush on her cheeks.

  
Anita laughed. she liked the little flirting game they had grown into. It gave her a chance to see more of Wraith's smiles. Their drinks came and they talked between sips. More of Wraith's smiles were seen. 

  
Wraith's blue eyes shifted up as someone tapped on her shoulder. Anita turned around to see Gibraltar, her coworker form the station. She smiled and introduced Wraith to him.

  
"Wraith, this is Gibraltar." Wraith smiled slightly before going back to her drink.

  
She and Gibraltar talked for some time. She glanced at Wraith. She was stirring her empty drink with cold eyes. She motioned the bartender to get her another drink. He nodded going over to make another. 

  
"You know when the forensic leader... what, what was his name again."

  
"Alexander Nox," Gibraltar laughed. 

  
Anita laughed as she was trying to get out the rest of her joke, Wraith sat on her lap and laid her head on her shoulder. Her hands flew up to her hips on reflex.

  
"Pay attention to me," she whispered then sucked on the bottom of her earlobe. 

  
Anita stilled herself. Her heart was beating a million miles per second. 

  
Then Wraith shifted, turning more towards Anita as she gave a long slow lick up her neck before sucking on her sensitive skin. Anita could feel the heat between her legs and she sighed as Wraith continued to suck. She buried her hand in her messy bun, tugging her tresses softly. Wraith moaned in her ear and Anita could feel herself throbbing. 

  
Wraith's hands moved from her shoulders and down to her breast. She pinched the fabric softly around her hardened nipples.

  
"Officer Williams!" Someone shouted from across the bar and she could hear woo's from left and right. 

  
She pushed Wraith's chest slightly. Wraith moved revealing her flustered face. Her lips were slightly red and her cheeks were the same color. She wondered what she would look like between her legs.

  
Guilt washed over her. She was trying to get back with Ajay not get with her former foster kid. But oh did it feel good to have her there. On her lap, in her arms. She could feel her stomach tighten. Her heart seemed to squeeze. 

  
Anita slightly pushed Wraith off her lap and turned to see Gibraltar grinning at her. "Go get laid," he laughed.

  
She could feel the heat gather in her cheeks. "It's not like that," That's what she wanted to feel, to feel that it wasn't like that, that they were only friends. She didn't like this feeling. She only felt it with Ajay and it was supposed to stay that way. 

  
"Hmmm" he laughed. 

  
She stood grabbing Wraith's hand and leading them out. People cheered as they left the bar. She let go of her hand once they were outside. A cold empty feeling knotted in her chest. 

  
She grabbed her keys out her pocket. Wraith stopped walking, her head down. She could see tears at the edges of her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," her voice cracked. 

  
More than anything she just wanted to run over and kiss her. Her chest tightened and she gave her a small smile. "It was just the drinks. There's nothing to be sorry about."

  
"Right, just the drinks."


	14. Drunk on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this contains sexual content so...18 and up only!

"Can I spend the night at your house?" Wraith's voice was small, she'd barely heard it over her cars transmission. 

  
She glanced over to her, their eyes meeting before she looked back to the road. "I don't think that would be a good idea." 

  
Wraith turned away. "Why, because I kissed you?" 

  
Anita cleared her throat. "Wraith, we're friends and right now the drinks have our feelings... We're just not in our right mind right now." 

  
Wraith continued to stare out the window. Maybe she was embarrassed. Anita was feeling dizzy. Her head spinning as she tried to not focus on how Wraith made her feel.

  
"She's never going to get back with you." Wraith made sure she was heard. Her voice was clear and hard.

  
"Excuse me?" 

  
"Just let her go, Ajay's never coming back." Wraith snapped. "I can tell you're hurting, just let her go." Her voice was much softer but there was a boiling anger that not even her calm voice could calm down in Anita.

  
"No offense but you should mind your fucking business." Anita snapped.

  
"Mind my business! You think I don't know you only came to me for her."

  
"I-"

  
"That's the only reason you approached me in the clinic."

  
"Does it really matter!" She started speeding in her lane, cars flying behind her. "Do you really think I'd be with you, her fucking foster kid." Anita couldn't believe what she said. Neither did Wraith because she was stunned into silence.

  
"Pull over." 

  
"Wraith I didn't-"

  
"Pull over now!" 

  
She pulled over and Wraith rushed out the car, slamming the door and storming off.  
They were on the side of a highway with trees surrounding them. She got out and ran towards her.   
Wraith stopped and jabbed her thumb into the road. 

  
"Wraith, I'm sorry." She rushed to her side. "Let's go I'll drive you home."

  
"Don't talk to me." She growled.

  
"I didn't mean it. I swear." She grabbed her hand. She knows she's messed up bad. "Wraith I'm so sorry." She didn't know why but she was crying. Her heart felt heavy with pain. "I'm-Let's go home." 

  
To her surprise Wraith dropped her thumb and actually followed Anita to the car.

  
The rest of the car ride was awkwardly silent. Anita kept her eyes on the road and Wraith's on the trees. They returned to her house, shedding their jackets and shoes. Wraith got in the shower and Anita got in her bed turning off the light. 

  
She must have dozed off because when she opened her eyes Wraith was drying off her hair with a towel and had on an oversized shirt. 

  
She moved for the lights and they were back in darkness. She felt the bed dip beside her. Cold air brushed her exposed back and she shuddered before she was back in the warmth of her covers then she felt her. Arms circled her toned waist and Wraith's body was against her back. Anita placed her hand on top of hers and dozed back off.

  
Her lips locked onto hers, the strong taste of toothpaste and liquor flooded her taste buds but she didn't care. She rocked softly against her, thrusting her pelvic against her ass. 

  
She rubbed hard circles against Wraith's ass with one of her hands as the other one slowly brushed against her pubic hairs. She reached her entrance warm and wet and she grinds harder against her. 

  
There was a soft in take of breath then she dove in. A moan came from the younger girl beside her and she fingered her harder, faster. 

The girl froze, gripping her hand that was deep inside her. She moaned softly and Anita bite her shoulder. She came hard against her, jerking once before falling limp against the bed. 

  
Anita sucked on her fingers, intoxicated on the taste of the girl. She moved the blanket and pulled her over. 

  
Wraiths hair was matted to her forehead, her blue eyes stuck to hers as she painted softly. The oversized shirt was raised above her waist and she was delightfully naked. Her bush was slick with her nectar and Anita swore she could cry right then and there. She was beautiful. Drunk on her beauty. 

  
She pulled Wraith towards her and kissed her naked stomach before dropping down to her wet pussy. She kissed her entrance, taking a long inhale of her scent, before lapping her tongue over her. 

  
She tasted good. So good and Anita delved deeper moving her tongue faster. She doesn't remember when but she was fingering her again and her other hand was under the oversized shirt squeezing a hardened nipple.

  
"Anita!" The girl's face was flushed as she moaned her name and Anita couldn't help but chuckle. She came against her and trembled hard. Her back arched and Anita removed her fingers to taste her again.

  
She almost came when she felt fingers insert her. _When did she take off her pants?_ She grunted as the other hand played with her clit. Its been so long that it almost felt real. She bounced against the hand as she was fingered slowly. 

  
"Hm faster" she whispered. She could feel Wraith nod against her as her finger thrusted against her faster.

  
Anita could feel it. She didn't want it to end, not yet. It's been so long and she didn't know when another dream like this was going to come. She bounced harder against her. She felt dizzy and she had the sudden overwhelming feeling to vomit. She came with a grunt before she fell face first into the pillows and the dream went back into darkness.

  
She woke up with a sticky feeling between her legs and shame. She had a dream about sleeping wirh Wraith and when she turned to were she was sleeping, she was gone. She was sad but relieved that she had left. Last night was crazy and she clutched her head when it began to painfully throb. 

  
She sat up slowly and drank a cup of water that was beside her lamp on the nightstand. 

  
She needed to get laid and quick. Her dreams were bleeding into her real life. Before they were just memories of her and Ajay but to dream about Wraith, she felt like she was crossing a deadly line.

  
She walked into her kitchen and nearly dropped her cup. 

  
Wraith was standing in front of her stove, a pancake in her hand. Her hair was frizzled and she was wearing Anita's shirt. There was a bruise on the side of her neck and her lips were swollen and pink.   
She stopped moving once she saw Anita. She walked from behind the kitchen island and Anita saw she was bruised on her thighs and legs.

  
Wraith gave her slow shy smile. 

"I made breakf-" 

"Did we have sex?"

Wraith's cheeks went scarlet and she nodded her head.

"Wraith, I think I should drive you home now."

"What?" Anita's heart almost broke when the look of unbelievable confusion contorted her face. "Why?" Wraith moves towards her and she backed away.

"I- Wraith I'm still in love with Ajay. I- this wasn't supposed to happen. I was drunk."

"But-"

"I'm gonna go get dress, you should too." She walked back into her room. There was something, she couldn't explain it whether it be the ache in her heart or the overwhelming feeling of sadness, telling her to stay. To let go of her wistful dreams to find Ajay and to stay with Wraith. She ignored it and closed her bedroom door to get dress.

When she came back, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I AM TERRIBLE WITH SMUT, so please forgive me lol. I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one is the final chapter!


	15. Your secret is revealed, but don't be afraid

Over the past two weeks she tried to convince herself she wasn't avoiding her. She was just busy with police work, but every time she would bump into Wraith she would turn around and walk down the opposite street or run into the next aisle. Neither had spoken since the day she disappeared and she was going to keep it that way until she saw her on the sidewalk again.

"You like playing on sidewalks? Come here,"

Wraith walked up to her car, "What can I do for you Officer" she smiled. She was so pretty when she smiled.

"Wraith," she frowned slightly as she tried to think of the best way to apologize. She was terrible when it came to apologizing.

"I can do whatever you like," Her smile dropped as Wraith unzipped her jumpsuit flashing her small pale breast.

"I can do anything," she opened the door and stepped inside. Anita quickly closed and zipped her jacket back up. "Are you scared? Don't worry I won't bite.... unless you like that," Wraith seemed out of it, she could barely keep her head up as she spoke.

Wraith leaned over, eyes lidded and head slightly shaking, and kissed the edge of Anita's bottom lip. She kissed the edge of her jaw making her shiver. She draped her arm across Anita's chest resting her hand on her shoulder.

Her heart seemed to stop beating. Quiet engulfed them. She turned to Wraith slightly. Their lips just inches apart.

"Why did you let me go?" Her voice was quiet, almost sober. "Why don't you want me the way you want her?" Her voice dipped from sad to angry. Her nails dug into her shoulder.

"Wraith stop," she put a hand on hers. Trying to remove her hand.

"No, I want you. Take me, do whatever you want." She removed herself and unzipped her hoodie again. Her small breast brushed against her shoulder.

"Stop Wraith," she grabbed her hands.

Wraith tried to yank her hands away. She held on tighter as Wraith struggled. Wraith began to cry, her arms going slack.

Her body suddenly withered, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It took her a second to realize she was having a seizure. Anita quickly laid Wraith's chair down, and turned her on her side. White foam dripped from her mouth and seeped into her car seat. She turned on her siren and sped to the hospital.

* * *

"You're a prostitute" Anita said as she saw the girl shift in the hospital bed.

Wraith looked up worried. "No I'm not, I was.......drunk."

"You had drugs in your system. You had a seizure Wraith,"

"I-I" Her hands tightened on the covers.

"Wraith, why?" Anita put her head in her hands.

A click caused her to look up and she saw a burning cigarette in Wraiths hand. Wraith stood and opened the window.

"You can't smoke in here."

"I need to," she took a long draw. Closing her eyes then blowing the smoke out. "You must think I'm disgusting."

"No, but I think you're stupid,"

"Stupid," she opened her eyes and laughed.

"You could've told someone!"

"Tell someone, who you? so I can go to jail as well."

"He's forcing you, all you had to do was tell,"

"He'd find some way to get me, he always does,"

"No he wouldn't, I'd-"

"He makes stuff so easy, just do this little thing and you'll have money for rent, food, and whatever the fuck else you want." Wraith smiled and took a draw.

"That's why you do it,"

"At first," she took a longer draw, "it was easy money,"

"Selling your body is easy money," she said disgusted.

"Told you you'd be disgusted,"

"You're ok with it,"

"I don't care anymore," she looked away, taking the cigarette and snuffing it out on the small white nightstand beside her, "why care when the person you love doesn't," she whispered.

"He doesn't love you Wraith, no one that loves you would do anything like this to you,"

"Then no one loves me," she could see Wraith's shoulders shake as she put another cigarette in her mouth to light it.

"I love you," she grabbed the younger girl's hands. Knocking the cigarette to the floor.

Wraith rubbed her thumb over her palms before letting go. Her eyes fluttered close. She turned on her side and patted the spot next to her. "You know this bed can fit two,"

She climbed in the bed next to her. Closing her eyes. She could feel Wraith move and her hands deftly touch her nose.

"You know, I loved you when I saw the way you looked at her."

"Who,"

"Ajay," she whispered her name. "You looked at her like she was love itself." She felt her intertwine their fingers. "I always wanted you to look at me," she laughed softly.

"I love you," she kissed her lips. Tears wet her cheeks.

She opened her eyes to Wraith biting her lip as she struggled to stop herself from crying.

"Please don't lie to me," her lips quivered.

"I love you, Wraith." She kissed her head, holding her tight against her.

She continued to kiss her, whispering I love you until she fell asleep in her arms.

The end. :)


End file.
